007:Agent of Evil
by Potterfan1232
Summary: From the Sahara Desert to New York to Alaska to England, James must stop the evil Drakken's plan of ruling the world. Can he do it with a sidekick and a girl? Read this story to find out. Rated T for violence and swear words and some inapporiate issues.
1. Trouble at a Museum

_You could remember me from my Harry Potter parodies. I've decided to write a James Bond Story now. I won't be doing the play stuff for this one! I only do that in parodies. This will sort of be like the movies. This took place after Casino Royale so yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

James Bond was an 00 agent. He got promoted in his last mission. James always had his handy Walther PPK for any sight of danger. Even in a safe place. He also sleeps with it under his pillow. It was James's most favorite gun. He also was great at Martial Arts and is the strongest Agent of all. He has survived in many dangerous missions. Even the most dangerous ones. He had also got rewards during the missions. They were girls. The only thing he seemed to loath were all those dangerous villians. 

In England, James Bond was walking toward a museum with his friend who wants the job of the museum. His name was Joseph Menti. James had recently met him in a ship and had became good friends with him. When they came across the Museum they stopped for a moment. "It looks great for you," James said looking at Joseph. "It sure is," Joseph said with a grin expression. "Shall we?" James said as Joseph nodded in reply.

They walked into the building seeing pictures of new items. "Dinosaur bone found from "Ross Terol". Our boss.

"I'm quite fond he'll take you," James said as Joseph grinned a little. The brown haired and quite tall person walked toward the counter. "Name's Joseph Menti, I've heard you need someone for the Dinosaur Exhibit?" Joseph said. The Woman looked up. "Of course and you're willing to take the job?" She asked as Joseph nodded. "Go upstairs and keep going up," She said as Joseph said "thank you."

"Did you get the job?" James asked curiously. "Not yet," Joseph said. "All I need to do is go upstairs and meet the boss for it. James nodded as they all walked upstairs.

The staircase was quite long. It took them about 66 steps to get all the way up. "So that's the office of Ross Terol," James said. "Excuse me?" Joseph asked as James said "you're boss," as they opened the door and saw a man with white hair. He was wearing a blue tuxedo. "Ah! I'm looking forward to take you in for the job! By the way British person, love your tux. Relic! Josh! Come up!" Ross said through his mic.

"Erm thanks but I'm not british," Joseph said. "Yeah I know that! I was talking to him!" Ross said pointing to James. "Well it's not me taking the job. It's him," James said pointing to Joseph. "Oh. Well I'm afraid you can't," Ross said as Joseph felt so horrible. "And why is that?" James said defending Joseph. "Well er...I don't trust him," Ross said as 2 men came from the door. "Why not?" James asked to Ross.

Ross stood there froze thinking for an excuse. "Sir, that's the-" One of the men said whispering to Ross, "agent," "Ah..." Ross said shortly. "Kill him," Whispered Ross to both of the men's ears. "Excuse me while I take myself to the bathroom," Ross said as he left the room. "I didn't quite get the job," Joseph said shortly.

"Now," One of the men whispered as they took out a Desert Eagle (A type of pistol.) until James took out his Walther PPK and shot the guard in the left who fell on his knees and body to the floor. The other guard however shot a bullet which missed James by an inch. James shot that guard.

James ran toward the pistol taking the bullets from it and putting it in the Desert Eagle. He then handed it to Joseph. "Use it when needed" James said. "I don't know how to reload this or even use it!" Joseph said. "Use the cock to reload and the trigger to shoot" James said. Joseph opened the door to leave until he saw 8 guards in front of it holding a Desert Eagle. He quickly closed it running away from the door.

James went over to the desk and opened the drawers seeing a letter. He read it outloud. It was written in sharpie. "**Dear Mr.Terol I have a new assignment for you, I need you to kill that rotten agent! He killed a lot of my favorite villians and I can't take it anymore! I want him dead! BY TOMORROW! Anonymous**." James looked at the letter. "Smart guy knowing I'd read it," James said as he looked at a wall.

"What?" Joseph asked in astonishment. James held his right hand up with his watch on it and shot it with a beam of laser. He made a rectangle and kicked it. "How'd you-GET DOWN!" James interupted to Joseph as he pushed him down. A bullet came zooming by. James shot the guard with the Walther PPK.

"It's called a gadget," James said said as they ran through the wall. The exhibit was **ROCKS AND MINERALS**. James saw a 5 carot diamond and saw a 10 carot ruby. He saw a guard behind him through the diamond and he tripped the guard and threw him down the floor and smacked the guard's neck. "Wow," Joseph said as James told Joseph " Use your Desert Eagle to shoot down the guards! Meanwhile I'll be trying to find the door out of here. If I see any guards sees me, I'll shoot them down!" James said as Joseph nodded.

Joseph saw a guard and tried to shoot it with the Desert Eagle but instead shot a sapphire shaped like a dragon. The guard laughed pointing his gun at Joseph but the sapphire fell crashing onto the guard. Joseph shot him down and took his bullets.

James was snooping around until he heard a sound from behind the wall. He wall hugged it trying to be unseen. He then saw 2 guards looking for him. James silenced his Walther PPK so that it made no noise. "This place have so many shiny rocks eh? Hello?" When the guard turned around he saw the other guard on the floor dead. "AH!" The guard yelled as a bullet shot him from behind. He fell on his knees onto the ground. "It's called silenced," James said reloading his gun.

Joseph saw 2 guards standing together pointing their guns to Joseph but Joseph tried shooting a chandlair but terribly missed. The chandlair fell killing the guards. Joseph turned around and saw James behind him. "Learn to aim," James said as they walked out the door.

James and Joseph wall hugged seeing a guard was near the walls. "If you may," James said as Joseph nodded. Joseph tried to shoot the guard but missed. "Oh om god," James said. The guard has seen them both and tried shooting them with his Desert Eagle. One of them almost shot him but missed. James shot the guard down. "Let's look for Ross," James said. "But he's my boss!" Joseph said. "Yeah, an evil one," James said as they ran to the **Human Body** **exhibit**.

James and Joseph saw blood flowing back to the heart and pumping it out. He also saw each of the brain's job. James heard footsteps and shot a guard from behind. "How'd you?"Joseph stood there as James pointed at his ears. "I seem to use my body," James said as he crounched under the Kidney tank. James showed only his eyes looking for the guards. When he heard a "Kink!" James automatically would get down dodging the shot. James pointed his PPK at the guard and Tsk! The Silenced PPK shot down the guard.

Joseph was however looking for a way out and stopped when he saw a guard. The guard shot 2 bullets to Joseph but they missed. Joseph's 3 shots has missed by an inch or 2. Joseph's 4th shot however hit the guard by the neck. It wasn't quite worth it to shoot out 4 bullets to kill one man. James was the first to find a door. James pointed at it as they ran into it. They had found themselves in a **DINOSAUR EXHIBIT**.

James looked around the room and pointed at Ross. "Look! Up there! The guy who set this all up!" James said. Ross was standing on the skull of a T-Rex. Ross just laughed. "Very good Mr. Bond, you really are a strong agent. Hahaha! Kill him," Ross said as 4 guards came by with their Desert Eagle cocked. James shot one of them at the torso killing it. Joseph ducked under a bullet and shot the one in the left with the Desert Eagle right in the groin. James then kicked a guard and moved his neck left to dodge a bullet from another guard which has shot the guard James had kicked. James shot that guard in the eye killing it.

"Very good! Very good! May back-up work with you?" Ross said as 6 guards surrounded them. James shot his Q-Grappler at the knee of the T-Rex with his watch. Then he told Joseph "Kill them off!" as he launched himself up. "What? Against them?" Joseph asked as he shot a guard and dodging a lot of bullets.

James on the other hand was trying to get up to the skull of the T-Rex. Ross took out an AK-47(A gun that is a machine gun. It is black and brown and you have to hold with 2 hands.) and tried shooting James but James dodged the bullets. After 15 shots Ross reloaded his AK-47. James had reached to the upper joint of the leg. His only problem was not only Ross now. It were guards from under him.

"I told you to kill them!" James said dodging a bullet from the Desert Eagle. "I tried but there's too many!" Joseph said as he reloaded his gun hiding behind crates. James shot two guards with his Walther PPK. Then James looked up seeing the AK-47 Ross was holding pointing at his face. "Oh shit," James exclaimed. Since the guards were crowded together Joseph got an easy shot at the guards. "That's it!" James said as he climbed up until he couldn't. Ross shot 20 bullets at James which has nearly hit him. Then Ross reloaded his AK-47.

James pointed his watch at the Dinosaur's claws and aimed at it stabbing a claw to it. James's Q-Grappler helped James come across to the claws and helped him dodge bullets. James felt one of them slide through his wrist but not going into his body but made him bleed with a cut. James grunted shortly looking up at Ross. James began to climb up trying to dodge as many bullets as he can and he was then at the bottom of the dinosaur's skull.

James went through a hole in the skull and popped out from the eye. When he saw Ross holding his AK-47 which was pointing at him he knelt down. He then jumped up from the eye kicking Ross in the face. Ross wiped out the blood from his cheek and ran toward James punching him left, right, and left. James felt astonishing pain.

Ross choked James pointing the AK-47 at James's cheek. "It's a wonder how you got here!" Ross said as James kicked him in the shin and shot a bullet from his PPK but it missed Ross when he jabbed left. Ross shot out bullets from his AK-47. James quickly ran under the T-Rex's eye and got back up shooting a bullet from the PPK at Ross's knees. Ross fell down on his knee.

James got out from the Dinosaurs eye and kicked the AK-47 out of Ross's hand which had fell down. "Please spare me! I'll give your friend the job!" Ross said in a scared voice. "He doesn't need it," James said. James pointed his gun at his head. "Any last words?" James asked. "Five. Drakken will get his revenge," Ross said, "Okay then," James said as he shot the bullet from his gun. Ross had died.

"Drakken? I guess I'll need that for a clue," James said as he grappled toward the ceiling. Then he gently let himself down shooting the guards. "Let's go! James said as he took Joseph by the arm and ran out of the dinosaur exhibit dodging bullets. The woman from the counter looked at them jetting out. "Did you-" She said but James said "No he haven't got the job!! Sorry but we're in a rush!" James said as he and Joseph ran away shooting the guards with bullets.

* * *

_Wow this is long! It took me like two hours to make! TWO HOURS! I hope it had a lot of action. The next chapter shall come out shortly. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story._


	2. Q's inventions

_Here's another chapter to my story! I'll try updating as fast as I can. Oh yeah I also am looking forward to reviews. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Still unable to drive the guards off, James and Joseph ran to Joseph's red car and drove off. The guards threw down their Desert Eagle and took out a K57(A type of machine gun. Sort of like an AK-47.) and got into a blue car. One of the guards was a driver while the other opened up the top of the car and was the shooter. "Open the top!" James said as Joseph just nodded and pressed a button that would open it. "Good! Now drive the car and I'll tell you where to go!" James said as he shot one of the guard who wasn't in any cars and with his Q-Grappler he rappeled the K57 to him. It holded 45 bullets. 

"I'm going now!" Joseph said as he saw a the enemy cars coming toward him. James reloaded his gun and aimed it at the guard who was about to shoot but with 8 shots from the K57 the guard didn't get a chance to shoot but instead, died. The car went at full speed. Going so fast, James felt a hard breeze. An enemy car was coming near. The guard aimed at James but instead shot the back window. There was 4 holes in it. James aimed at the tire and Btbtbt! 3 shots made the tire run out of air making the car move left and blowing up in a tree.

Joseph saw a tank in front of them. James also saw it. "Take a left!" James said as they avoided the tank. There was a neckless stand nearby. James got some ideas up his sleeves. He told the shopkeeper, "Get out of the way!" As he shot the 4 legs on the desk with his Walther PPK making the neckless fall. The enemy cars got bumpy from all the beads so it lost control and crashed into buildings. Seeing an airplain, James aimed at the glass of it and shot 6 bullets killing the pilot making the airplain crash.

The car was on a bridge, getting nearer to the MI6 Headquarter. Then they saw an enemy car in front of them, shooting bullets at the front window but missing Joseph. James aimed at the driver and shot 6 bullets at him killing the driver making the car stop when going in high speed. The driver went flying in the air and falling into the sea. When they were off the bridge James told Joseph to take a right and keep going and we're in the MI6 Headquarter.

James saw the tank they had seen 2 minutes ago. James had to shoot because their was no escape. James pointed his gun at the cannon trying to shoot it but the tank shot out a bomb from the cannon nearly blowing the car up. The car was mushed a little and the left window was cracked. James aimed at the cannon again but the tank shot out a chain gun interupting him. All of the windows had shattered.

"If you don't blow that tank up we're goners!" Joseph said as James aimed at the cannon and shot all the bullets left in the K57 into into it. The tank just stood there and...**BOOM!** The whole tank blew up. "Okay now get to it!" James said extremely annoyed of the tank.

Soon James and Joseph got to the MI6 Headquarter. They saw M, the MI6 leader, waiting for them. "I've been expecting you," she said as James nodded saying "yes I know." M looked at Joseph. "I...wasn't expecting you," she said. "Erm he's a newcomer. He wants to be an agent," James lied. "I do!?" Joseph said in shock. M just nodded saying 'Very well then but first Q got 2 things to show you," M said as they went to the Headquarter.

They went up 2 floors up the elevator seeing Q doing some research. "Ok so this machine works with high electricity of energy and solar energy together-Ahem?" Q read but James interupted him. Q turned around looking at him. "I've been expecting you Mr. Bond!" Q said eying James and then Joseph. "Later," M said knowing Q was confused about Joseph. "I've got something to show you!" Q said in excitement showing James a big machine.

It had a chair with wires in them. The helmet was yellow with a black digital screen for the eyes. There was also a difficulty measure on the left side of the chair and on the right side there was a weapon/gadget info.

"A chair?" James said in confusion. "Not just any chair! The Solar Training Chair!" Q said. "Why are you so happy?" James asked. "Oh! That's the best part! Since it stays here it can't break!" Q said in excitement. "Now it's like this you have to do small jobs in this such as using new gadgets I'm working on or guns but they are digitilized to only work there! There will be gunners which are not real but through the helmet you'll see them. If they hit you or shoot you you will feel no pain!" Q said as James nodded. "Let me see how it is," James said as Q said "No no no! It's not-" But it was too late. When James got on and put the Helmet on pushing ON the chair's armrest fell off.

"Oh that took 5 hours to get on!" Q said. "Well you did kinda lied about saying I can't break it," James said as Q looked at him sternly. "I always lose against this Destroying Madman," Q mumbled. "Show him your other gadget. I'll be off with Joseph socializing," M said as Joseph and M retreated out of the room.

"...come with me," Q said as they went upstairs. Soon they were in a big room. James had spotted a car. It was painted yellow and was shiny. The glass looked as if they won't shatter.

"I present the PAQ00!" Q said. James just looked at him confused. "Platinum Armor Q 00 in long," Q said as James nodded. "It has Platinum Armor, obviously, a machine gun disguised as a light, a missile launcher in the between the lights where the sign is, and a booster in the rear back of the car," Q said. "Give it a spin and don't break it," Q said as James got inside the car. The door opened letting the car go out. "Finally, he's gone," Q said in relief.

James was driving the car and listening to the radio. "The weather will be quite rainy tomorrow. You better get your umbrella if you want to go!" The newscaster said as James said "Dealing with that tomorrow." He saw a button saying, BEVERAGE. James pressed it and a variety of beverages was shown in the radio screen. "Q didn't tell me about this," James said as he chose champaine. A bottle of champaine came out from wher the airbag is stored. James took it and drank 1/8 of it. "Very good, Q," James said as he drank some more.

James took a look at the car. He saw a red button. "Usually the red button is for something bad," James said as he pressed it. The car went in high speed. About 50 miles per second! James felt himself vibrating and pressing other buttons until he touched the blue button. The car then stopped. "Don't press that until needed," James said as he went in regular speed.

Meanwhile M was talking to Joseph. "I'm very interested on you Joe," M said. "Erm yes. I guess so too," he said as he took a sip of champaine. "All that is needed is your agent number. "M said as Joseph said, "Excuse me?" "An agent number," M repeated. "All agents need one. Joseph just guessed for a number. "erm my favorite number is 9," Joseph said. "Very well, 009," M said as James came back.

"Fun car," James said."Come on Joseph," James said. "It's 009," Joseph said. James just stood there in shock. "You're an agent," James said smiling.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that action wasn't much but I added in a touch of humor. I'm still looking forward to all your reviews!_


	3. A trip to the Sahara Desert

_Tada! New chapter. I haven't got many hits. I really want someone to also review. It'd mean a lot to me! Who knows, I might even read your stories.(That is if you wrote any.) Here's the new chapter of my story. ENJOY!_

* * *

It has been at least 3 days since the incident in the Museum. Joseph still needed to use Q's chair invention for the following, sniper shooting, hiding, fist to fist, and gadget uses. He has gone through silenced shooting though. James however was researching the news on Drakken. All he has found about him was that he was favored on agents but when wanting to join he was rejected. 

James was driving the PAQ00 in the streets of England and was confused about one thing about Drakken. "Drakken said in the letter I've killed a lot of his favored villians. However the research I've done has lead that he was rejected when wanting to joing the MI6. That's quite strange," James said while driving the PAQ00. He was driving the car but not because he was bored and wanted to but because Q told him too. Probably so that he can't break Q's Q-Hacker.

Joseph however was training on Q's chair invention. He was doing the fist to fist training. He had quite done bad in it.

"Ouch! Shit that hurted in this!" Joseph said still trying to punch the guard. He did a left punch which wasn't so good. The guard just took him by the hand and flinged onto the floor. "Ugh! This machine must be broken Q, I did easy but it's hard!" Joseph whined. Q was working on the Q-Hacker. (Which James had broke.) He just dropped his screw and nails and went over the machine and examined it. "No everything seems to be just fine," Q said. Joseph had did a hard kick which missed the guard. It was going to choke Joseph but before it could Joseph ended the system. He took his helmet off and looked at Q. "Were you supposed to feel pain in the game?" Joseph asked. "Only in the game but not here!" Q said. "Aw," was Joseph's only reply.

James had parked the car near a bar so that he could call Q. He punched in the numbers and heard ringings.

"Hello?" Was Q's response. "Yes hello, Q. Just want to know if I could come," James said. "Erm...not yet," Q said who was trying to put in a micro chip. "Oh okay...why can't I come?" James asked. "Erm...because at the moment the car needs some gas," Q said. "The gas is full," James said. "Erm..." "I'll just come anyway," James said. "Gulp. Okay," Q said defeatedly.

When James got into the car the cellphone rang. "Hello?" James said. "M needs to talk to you," Q said. "MI6 has found that guards had been building a satelite to find out about our plan. They are lead by a person under the name of Lesno Davin. I need you sent to the Sahara Desert now," M said. "Okay. Is Joseph coming along?" James asked. "I'm afraid not. This is a solo mission. It is very hard," M said. "Okay then," James said as he got back into the car and drove away.

Soon James got to the MI6 Headquarter and saw M waiting for him. "Okay, James. Good luck. We'll be sending you to Algeria on the MI6 plane. You'll have to first kill the guards guarding it. Then you'll need to infliatriate the base. If Lesno sees you then you have no choice but to attack," M said as James nodded. Q had ran to the conversation. "Sorry but I think you'll need to hack into the Sahara Satelite system so you'll need the Q-hacker," Q said showing out a new gadget.

It was a device that was silver and had a red button. It was about the size of your fist and had a small sharp needle on it.

"Just sink that needle into where it needs to be and hack! Press the red button," Q said. "And please return it in good shape," Q said worriedly. "Only thing is that this gadget seems to be easy to break," James said as Q shook his head saying "Get the Q-plane ready!"

"And again good luck," M said as she walked away. James then was going to get on the plane. He met up with an MI6 guard.

"Agent Number?"

"007,"

"Name?"

"Names Bond...James Bond," James said as he got on the Plane.

The plane's engine got ready and zoomed out of the way. James had brought his watch with laser and grappler in it and the Q-Hacker. His weapon was a Walther PPK. James silenced his gun, got his watch on, and the Q-Hacker chained onto his waist. He wore a soft black shirt with no sleeves with a brown vest since it is hot in the Sahara Desert. He wore short green pants. James ordered a steak and champaine. After the delicious meal he went to sleep.

The travel from England to Algeria was long. It took 8 hours. James's sleep was pleasent and got himself in shape. James cocked his gun and opened the plane's door. "I'm jumping down! I got my parachute so I'm all set. "Lot's of luck Bond!" The pilot said as James jumped off.

While jumping off he saw 16 guards circling around the factory. He aimed the gun at one and then an explosive then at the guard. "Hmm...better to kill 3 guards then one but it would be too noisy," James said aiming at the guard. "Though I'm up here so they won't know," James said aiming the Explosives and Ptk! The bullet went to the explosive and...

**BOOM!**

The three guards jumped into the air and fell...dead. The other 13 tried to find the shooter. James aimed his gun at a guard's head and shot him. The guards started shooting in random places with their AK-47 hoping to shoot James but failed. James put in his parachute and a few seconds later he got down and hid behind a crate. James aimed at a guard and shot him. The AK-47 went in the air which James caught. A guard was running toward the crate James was in but with 9 shots it killed him. James shot another Guard who nearly destroyed the crate he was hiding in with 6 shots. He reloaded his AK-47.

James dived toward a guard and threw him onto another guard and shot them with 15 bullets. Then he took the gun of a guard and kicked him down and shot him with both guns with 8 bullets each.

James couldn't keep up killing them all. Bullets were shooting all over the place. He had to do something. He saw a man gun stuck on the ground. It was a few meters away. James threw down his extra AK-47 taking the bullets and putting it in his gun. Then he ran toward the Man gun dodging many fast bullets.

James locked it on to the guards and shot it quickly. One by one the guards were shot and killed. Finally they were all dead. James then took out his Q-Hacker and hacked into the system. A blue light came from the needle and the door opened up. 2 guards stood there with AK-47s but James shot one down with 5 bullets and dodged 15 fast bullets and did a flip kick on the guard's face and smashed him down with a kick on the neck.

Back in where M and all the MI6 leaders(Except Joseph.) they moved there base to a small HQ. Not in the MI6 base since the enemies could eavesdrop on their plan. "Good James, keep going," M said to James.

James climbed up the stairs, wall hugging. He took out his PPK and silenced it. Then he saw a guard protecting the staircase up. James pointed his Silenced Walther PPK at the guard's face and shot it. The guard yelped and fell on the floor. James took the AK-47 bullets into his AK-47 and ran up the staircase. He saw Lesno talking to a guard. He quickly wall hugged. "M, my cover is not yet blown but will be if Lesno sees me," James said through his communicator.

"James, you have no choice but to bail out. He is very strong," M said. James just said nothing. "James, run off!" M repeated. James ignored it and needed to find a distraction. "Get out now!" M said in a firm voice but James just stood there.

"What the hell is going on?" Robinson asked. "He won't go," M said. Robinson just stood there. Joseph was in the room. He took the communicator and spoke to James, "Get the hell out now!" Joseph said. "Don't shout! You'll break my cover!"James said but it was too late. His cover was blown. Lesno took out a SPAS-12 and went closer to James. James then threw a flash grenade which blew up blinding Lesno and the guard. James quickly ran away.

"What is he doing?" Robinson said. "His job," M said in bravery.

James had finally got up to the satelite dish. He hacked into the system making it unable to hear the plans of the MI6. He planted in a time bomb for the factory to blow. He set it into 3 minutes. When he got up and turned around he saw Lesno with his SPAS-12.

"Shit," James said in a low voice with his AK-47 out. Lesno took the first shot. The bullet was coming to James in fast speed but James his behind the satelite.

_James's point of view._

_Why is there always small room when I'm fighting! Oh shit._

James dodged another bullet from Lesno.

"I can do this all day," Lesno said cocking his gun. James was hiding behind the Satelite dish. "So can I," James said letting himself out shooting 12 bullets from the gun. Lesno hid behind the Satelite like James. They went at the same direction at the same time.

James nervously looked at the bomb. 1:37 was read. James then shot 20 bullets trying to shoot Lesno but missed. Lesno took 2 shots and tried to shoot James but instead shot a window. Lesno then reloaded. James also reloaded hiding behind the Satelite Dish. James did 15 shots when he saw Lesno's head peer out which then hid back in. Lesno showed out only his gun and James did the same and shot at the same time. Lesno did one large bullet while James did 11 bullets. There gun then repeled each other.

James and Lesno was weaponless. They did fist to fist. James did a right punch which had missed. Lesno did a left punch but James countered it and twisted Lesno's hand. With Lesno's other hand he threw James down. James looked at the Time bomb. 0:42. James dodged a punch from Lesno by rolling over and tripping Lesno. James was going to jump off but felt something hold his feet. "You're not going anywhere until I kill you!" Lesno said as James tried getting the grip off byshaking his foot. _Oh no! Only 17 seconds left! _James's eyes widened. James moved his body (Beside the legs.) up and shot laser from his watch. Lesno's hand was burned intensely. Lesno had to let go. James fell down. James chuckled a bit.

"Hey Lesno! Look down," James said as Lesno peered down his feet and saw the time bomb reaching 4 seconds. Oh no! I've-"

**BOOM!**

The whole factory blew down into pieces.

"Mission accomplished," James said as he heard thankful laughters. "Knew you could do it," M said. "Now get out of there.

That was James's problem. He couldn't. Well right now he couldn't. "Gotcha.

* * *

_It wasn't as long as I thought it would have been. I hope the actions were great. I am seeking out for some reviews so to all readers please give me reviews so I know if the story's good or bad!_


	4. The Next Mission will Start

_I want some reviews please. I know that "James Bond" isn't popular but to any who reads at least one of you please review this! I don't think it's even worth typing this if you don't. Sorry for the long wait._

* * *

James took out his car keys and took out a pin from it and threw it onto the floor about 20 feet from him. Then he pressed a blue button and a red button. The car was all the way in the MI6 Headquarter. 

Q was working on a gadget until he saw the car go through a large door. "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU-" and then! The car left. "Oh why did I give him that remote control car keys!?

In a few matter of minutes in extreme high speed, the car came to James. James got in the PAQ00 and VROOM! The car went away in extreme high speed. "M, I'm coming right now," James said through his comunicator. He saw 2 helicopters in the air. It dropped down a bomb which nearly hit James's car but missed. James aimed the missile in the to the helicopter and with a large shot one of them fell down on the hot, sandy, floor.

The other however chased James down shooting him with machine guns. Instead it just bounced off the platinum plate of the car. James shot the gyroscope of the helicopter. The helicopter went gyro and fell on the floor with a big blow. James pushed the red button making him go in extreme speed.

James went up to 10 miles per second. A car came by behind him. James saw his comunicator speaking. "I know you got my car to come back so I got the Q-plane for you. Also while you were doing your mission I've added the Q-smoke which comes out from the engine. Press the button next to the Beverage holder and-Thanks Q," James interupted as he turned his communicator off and pressed the button next to the beverage holder. Smoke started coming out of the engine. It was so intense the driver couldn't see where he was going and with an "Ah yah!" Crashed into a cactus. "Hope I didn't hurt you much," James said seeing the gas was getting low. "Damn it Q, you didn't tell me that the Q-smoke used up my gas!" James said turning on his communicater. "I was going to but you turned it off!" Q said. "I don't think I'm able to make it!" James said as he saw a tank nearby. "Why is there always a tank?"

James then saw a ramp and enemy cars. "Sorry boys! I got a trip," James said as he got on the ramp and went up in the air. James rappeled his watch on the car's wheel and jumped out of it ignoring the shot from the tank and holded on to the door handle. James took out his AK-47 and shot the car of the wheel making the car go crazy, falling into a pit. Then he shot a guard quickly and reloaded his AK-47. James heard a big bomb coming out from the cannon shooting the car but nothing happened to it. James saw many back up cars and a helicopter. "Hmm..." James said as he shot the helicopter down which fell on the enemy cars. "Sorry! I gotta go," James said jumping back in the car.

James's car met up with the tank. James pressed the missile launcher and...**BOOM!** "James! James! Are you there?" M said through the communicator. "JAMES!" She repeated. "He's not dead is he?" Robinson asked. "Can't be," M said. The tank had blew up but the PAQ00 was somewhat gone. "J-What?" James interupted as M smiled. "Nearly got killed," M said to the MI6. "I'm on the plane. I'm coming soon," James said.

Soon after a few hours(Well actually a lot of hours.) James was back at MI6 Headquarter. He saw Joseph standing there. "Well hello. How long has it been since I last seen you what? 1 day and 7 hours?" James said jokingly. "Hmm. Yes I guess. Q said I'm doing quite good," Joseph said. James narrowed his eyes. "You an operative?" James asked as Joseph shook his head. "Not yet. A few things are needed," Joseph said. "Hmm. I could see that," James said as they walked in the MI6 Headquarter.

About a week from James's last solo mission he was still researching on Drakken but found nothing. Joseph had done everything in Q's training chair and M found information about Drakken. "James, come to my office," M said as James got away from his computer and followed M to her office. "We have found some things about Drakken. About 2," M said. "The first one of why he was trying to kill you and other agents was because we didn't qualify on him to join the agents," M said as James nodded. _So that was the answer to my dillema._ "And the second?" James asked. "Drakken is going to a place in New York, possibly Long Island," M said to James. "I want you to go there with Joseph for 3 days pretending you're in the beach for fun but your on a mission.

James nodded his head. He went to Q's lab to "examine" Q's inventions. Surprisingly he saw Jospeh there with a Q-watch. "Oh hi, James," Joseph said. "I was just going to leave," Joseph said as he left the room. "What was he doing?" James asked. "Wanted your gadget. He was surprised on seeing the rappeling and laser from your watch that he decided to get a duplicate," Q said.

"Back to what I was talking about. Have any gadgets?" James asked. _Oh no! He's going to break it!_ "Uh no!" Q lied. "Say what's that?" James said walking toward a small gadget.

It looked almost like a spider except it didn't have 8 eyes and was made of metal. It was black and had a small camera in it as if it was an eye.

"Er nothing!" Q said. "Yes I think it's a gadget," James said. "Oh I give up! Yes, it's the Q-Spy. It typically has a camera which comes with a remote that makes you see it through its eyes. It walks so fast and quiet. It could also blow itself into bits with an explosion. Try it," Q said handing the remote to James. Q put the spider down. "Now I must warn you, it's not complete," Q said as James made the spider go forward. Then made it go left. Then he made it go out the door. Through the remote he saw a man. He made the spider climb up the man's feet to his leg. Then he pressed a yellow button. ZAP!

"EYAH!!!!!"

This'll be good use," James said smiling. "Oh grow up will yah?" Q said annoyed.

James told Joseph to bring some clothes for the mission because it was going to be 3 days long so that's what he did. James wore a simple blue T-shirt and brown pants while Joseph wore a green T-shirt and blue pants.

Getting ready to leave M walked to them saying "This is not some vacation but a mission." "I'll keep that in mind," James said as he and Joseph walked into the plane.

* * *

_And again, sorry for the long wait. I know this was short but hey! It was good! Wow the story's going fast. Thanks for reading this chapter. REVIEWS!_


	5. Susan Colbran's Rescue

_Here's another chapter to my story. I really want some reviews so so so so so badly! _

* * *

During the flight James ate buttered noodle and champaine while Joseph ate a steak and champaine. (Agents must really love champaine.) "So 009, not yet an operative, are you scared?" James asked seeing a bit of fear in Joseph's face. "N-N-No," was his only response. "This shouldn't be so hard if you were sent here with me," James said. "Going to New York will be long," James said as Joseph nodded, "I could see that," Joseph said. James took out his Walther PPK and reloaded 6 bullets in it. He also brought extra bullets with him having a total of 48 bullets. Joseph had 6 bullets reloaded and bought 24 bullets for his Desert Eagle. "Get ready now," James said. 

"Are you kidding me!? We have a few days left!" Joseph said. "I meant get the foods. We're on this mission for 3 days," James said as Joseph said a simple "Oh," and got some food supplies.

The next 3 days M turned her comunicator on and told James "Your mission starts now. Use the three days you have to try and find this girl for she is an agent," M said. "Take your car keys out to see her picture," M said to James and that was what he did.

She had a light, peach skin and blond hair. She was about 5 feet and 6 inches tall and wore a blue bikini.

"That's how she should look like in the beach," M said. "Gotcha, I hope she's a decoy so I could find her easier," James said. "After that I want you to go to a graveyard and go to the minion's base. The minions are far more stronger than guards. Roosevelt Lyord is the leader of them," M said as a picure of a chubby man was shown wearing a tux and had a big, white mustach. "Roosevelt Lyord is being led by Dras Zec," M said as a skinnier man wearing a black armor with graying hair was shown in the car key's remote. "Dras Lec is led by Drakken which we don't have a picture of. Anyway, we want you to blow the base up and kill Roosevelt," M said as James said "I will accomplish that."

James and Joseph got off the plane at a station holding a suitcase filled with clothes and foods. They went to the train on a taxi and soon after, found themselves near a famous Long Island beach, Jones Beach.

James and Joseph sat down in a bench looking for Susan. "Keep your gun out but hidden," James said to Joseph and that's what he did. James silenced his gun and looked around the beach, unable to find Susan. James putted his Q-Spy onto the ground to go into the water and see if she was in it. James took his remote out and turned it on, contoling the spider.

In first person view he saw where the spider was going. He heard a shriek from a little girl and a "Wow that's a big spider!" From a man with a bluecap. Ignoring what people was saying, he finally got in the water. Joseph looked at the remote saying "Good thing it's water proof." James avoided contacts with small fish. He saw a woman in the water that fits all of M's description.

"There she is," James said ready to go in but then through the remote saw 2 divers take Susan and dragged her off the beach. One of them crushed the Q-Spy.

"That's not good," Joseph said as James nodded. "We need to get on that boat somehow," James said for his solution. James stuck his Q-Grappler on the rear end of the boat and told Joseph to do the same. Together they took out their guns and ran to the water, water sking on the boat.

James dodged a rock and aimed his Silenced Walther PPK at a diver's head but when he saw a big boulder he quickly jumped over it. Joseph had dodged a rock and aimed his Desert Eagle at a diver that was on it but couldn't because the diver was out of range. A diver turned around and saw the two strings on the boat. "Holy crap!" The diver exclaimed as he spotted James and Joseph and told the other divers that they were being followed. All of the 6 divers except for the one that's driving aimed Ingalls Type 20 at them and tried shooting James and Joseph. James and Joseph quickly dodged and ducked all the bullets. James aimed his gun at the engine and Ptk! The boat started slowing and with another shot, the boat stopped.

James shot a diver at the arm. The diver was injured but not dead but then with another shot at the torso, it died. The two agents quickly tried to run on the boat. Joseph shot a bullet from his Desert Eagle at the diver but missed. The diver shot his Ingalls at Joseph but before he could James shot him. Joseph shot a diver killing it until they were finally on the boat.

James kicked an ingall off from a diver and shot the diver. Joseph pushed the diver off and kicked it down the sea. The diver that was driving got choked from James and was killed. James and Joseph looked around the boat but was unable to find Susan. James then saw a boat that had Susan in it yelling "HELP!"

"Damn it, Joe! We got the wrong boat!" James said trying to find a way to get on it. The boat they were in was busted, the boat is too far for grappling. But then James saw 7 boards. "We'll need only 2 if that's fine with you," James mocked as James and Joseph took a board and got on seperate boards. They got on the water and zip! They chased after the boat and surprisingly, saw Roosevelt!

Roosevelt was holding a Calypso. (A machine gun with the wheel.) When he saw James and Joseph he reloaded his Calypso. "SHOOT THEM!" Was his response as 5 divers aimed their Ingalls at them and btbtbtbtbtbtbtbt! James had many bullets going through his surf board. Joseph's is nearly broken.

They took out the ingalls they have taken from the other divers and shot the divers to death. It has taken up many bullets(About 260.) to kill all the divers but they didn't know they had armors. James and Joseph dodged the bullets.

Roosevelt took out an AT-420 (A type of Rocket Launcher.) and BAM! Made the rocket zoom at James. James's surfboard was hit by the rocket and blew up. Luckily James jumped off. He took out the Q-hacker and hacked into the boat's system since it was close to him. He stopped the boat when it was in high speed making all the divers fall out of it except for Roosevelt. Then James made it come to him and he and Joseph got on. They had a fist to fist fight.

James took the first attack with a lunge he hit Roosevelt hard in the stomech. Roosevelt then kicked James 2 times but Joseph tried to hit him with his right hand but Roosevelt took him by the arm and tripped him onto the floor. James did a knee hit on Roosevelt. Roosevelt felt small pain. James saw his metal hand punch James straight in the face knocking him out cold. With his laser watch, he cut the rope Susan was in making sure Roosevelt didn't see. Susan knew what James was up to and because she was an agent, she carried a gun. She secretly aimed the revolver(A type of pistol.) at Roosevelt and shot it at his hand. She shot the wrong hand. She shot the metal hand. Roosevelt turned around looking at her but James took the rope he cut and chocked Roosevelt with it. Roosevelt used his shoulder to break free and eventually knocked James down. Joseph got up and tripped Roosevelt. Roosevelt fell down and James took out his Q-Grappler and put it on Roosevelt and let it go and Roosevelt zoomed out into the sea.

James, Joseph, and Susan got on the boat and drove away. "Your name is?" Joseph asked. "My name is Susan Colbran if you must know," she said. "Come on, we've got to go to a hotel," James said. "M, mission accomplished. Well part of it anyway. I have saved Susan Colbran. All I have to do now is destroy the base," James said to M. "Good, I've got reports that guards will be leaving on Friday,which is in 2 days, at 8:30 P.M. Only from the outside at least so it is easier to go in. Inside there will be guards. Take a break today," M said.

Eventually James, Joseph, and Susan got to the Marriot Hotel and slept there.

In the morning they woke up and got themselves ready for the next mission. After a few hours at 1:30, James saw an invitation siting on his desk. He opened it up and saw a well written handwriting.

_Dear hotel comers_

_We would like to say that at 2:00-8:00, we will have a gamble party. We will allow 2 people in your room to come. Thank you._

_Sincerely, Jones Glenn._

"Okay, who's good at gambling?" James asked. No one said anything. "Anybody?" James asked. "Well I know how to play poker but-Good enough," James said to Susan as they got ready for the gambling. James got on a tux and Susan got on a purple dress. "What about me?" Joseph asked. "...you keep watch," James said.

* * *

_Right...looking for reviews please! Thanks for reading._


	6. Snipering Down

_I finally got my first review! I am so happy! Keep in touch and about the film, I hope it's not a spam or a joke because I am partying right now about that review with my family._

* * *

James and Susan went down the stairs to the gambling section. James saw many people. He saw 3 guards in a door with a transparent window. He took out the Q-Spy and dropped it down. "Wait here Susan. Gamble while I do my mission," James said as Susan nodded and walked to a Blackjack table. "Would $50.00 be a good bet?" 

James hided behind a wall and took out a remote and got the spider to move. The first part of his mission was to make sure his spider doesn't get smashed into bits by a foot. The spider saw a small hole under the door three guards were in. The spider turned left and kept going left and then went right dodging a smash from a foot that nearly crushed it. It then moved left again walking toward the crack near the door and then moved back a little, dodging another foot.

Meanwhile, Susan was playing blackjacks with a dealer. She got spades of 6 and hearts of 9 while the dealer got a diamonds of 9 and a card faced down. Susan automatically said "hit me," and got a heart of 6. "Yes!" Susan said with joy. "I assume that you're going to say stick," the dealer said as Susan nodded. The dealer saw his card faced down which was a queen of hearts. The dealer hit himself with a spades of six. "It seems you won," the dealer said. "Out of 7 games, I won!" Susan said.

The Q-Spy was nearly in the crack. Just a yard was left. A foot came out nearly crushing the Q-Spy but the Q-Spy jumped into the crack with safety. James pushed a button and pressed another button to hear the guards.

"Drakken sent us here for why?" The strongest person asked. "So that we could kill that agent," the other two said. "Drakken's other henchman, who is stronger than I am, will be heading to Alaska to find a chip deep in an area where an MI6 agent has put it in for safe storage but he shall find it!" The person said with laughter.

"He looks familiar...wait! Is it? No...Roosevelt!" James was horrified. He kept listening.

"I have nearly drowned in the water-" Roosevelt said until a guard sighed. Roosevelt took out his Calypso in a snap pointing the machine gun at the guard. "What?" Was his only word. "We've heard this so many times! You were rescued from this helicopter and followed that agent down in the hotel to erm..." the guard froze thinking. "And that's why I shall tell you this! I will put this hotel on fire and burn it down with Bond in it!" Roosevelt said laughing as the other guards joined in. "Anything else?" The guard asked. "...nope. I shall put this on fire now," Roosevelt said as he left the room to another door to get a time bomb.

"I've heard enough information," James said as he detonated the Q-Spy.

**Bsh!**

A small explosian occured killing the two guards. Roosevelt had heard nothing since the explosian was small.

Meanwhile Susan was in a slot machine. She put a quarter in and pulled the lever down. A cherry appeared, another cherry appeared, and a 7 appeared winning Susan nothing. "I'm bored on this piece of junk. I'm playing poker," she said as she was about to walk to the poker table until James grabbed her by the arm and ran away.

"What are you doing!?" Susan asked in a loud voice. "My mission," James said calmly as he went up to his room and got inside seeing Joseph with his Desert Eagle in his hand. "Cars, Drakken's men, here!" Joseph said aiming the gun at them. "I think a Dragunov(A type of a long Sniper Rifle.)is better," James said aiming his Q-Grappler at a guard with the Dragunov and quickly stole it from him. "Joe, the building will blow in a few minutes! I need you and Susan to tell everyone," James said. "And you?" Joseph asked. "Q, I need a helicopter," James said through his comunicater. "I'm going to shoot those cars down," James said reloading his gun waiting for the helecopter to come.

Joseph and Susan got downstairs knowing a lot of people would be in the gambling room. "I'll take the stairs. You take the casino," Joseph said as Susan nodded and got into the casino telling everybody that the whole hotel will blow up. They didn't trust her though. "No no! It's true! The time bomb is going to blow this place up!" Susan said as people groaned. "You must have lost a lot of money or drank some alcoholic drinks," A man said as he pulled a lever down. "I am not high," Susan said strictly. "Yeah...we're not leaving," A woman said as she said "Hit me."

James saw a helicopter come by in a few minutes. "Good thing we have a lot of MI6 HQs," James said getting ready to go on but first, he aimed his Dragunov at a car that had a guard with a Grenade Launcher in it and Tbsh! The guard fell back onto the car which went up 2 feat and blew up. James then got on the helicopter. "Q, set me to that building," James said as Q, who was in the headquarter, made the helicopter go to a building. James aimed the Dragunov at a car and saw another car come by. He saw explosives and aimed it at the explosives. TBSH! The explosives blew the 2 cars up. "Thanks Q. We're going to have to make sure they don't reach that hotel," James said as he saw a grenade launcher aiming at the helicopter. "Put the shield up!" James said as Q said "Gotcha," threw the comunicater as a purple sphere surrounded the helicopter, making the grenade hit the shield. "We used a lot of energy for that. The helicopter may get slower," Q said as James aimed the dragunov at the enemy car and shot it, blowing it up.

Meanwhile, Joseph went to every door telling people that the building's going to blow up but they just ignored it and closed the door. Joseph would knock at the door again but it wouldn't open up. "I'm very serious! No joke at all," he said as the man shook his head and closed the door. "Just telling you that the person who wants to blow this place up will attempt to! No one can stop it so we have to run!" Joseph said as no reply came through the door. "This is harder than I thought,"

Roosevelt was at a secret hideout taking a time bomb. He started planting a time bomb under the casino table and took out $1000.00 saying "You dropped this," as the dealer nodded and took it smiling.

In the helicopter James navigated the hotel and saw a red spot. "The time bomb! Q, we have to defuse that bomb!" James said as Q said "Leave it to me." James reloaded his Dragunov and locked on a car and shot it before the grenade launcher could shoot. When James saw 5 cars going to the hotel James said "Take me to the top of the hotel, we'll cut em' off," as the helicopter moved to the top of the hotel. James shot down a car. When he saw a grenade coming to him he said "Dodge!" As the helicopter dodged the grenade. James was at the top of the hotel. "Defuse the time bomb! NOW!" James repeated as he shot down a car. "Got it, James! Now while it's frozen we have to move it in a different direction in 2 minutes. It is in 007 seconds right now," Q said as James said "Lucky number," and shot a car with his Dragunov. "We have to go it then," James said as he shot an explosive, blowing the rest of the cars up. The helecopter got down as James shot the door, opening it. James then yelled "Get out of the way!"

Joseph saw the helicopter coming and quickly jumped inside. People was running away. James looked for Roosevelt but was no where seen. When James saw Susan he said "Get on!" James saw the time bomb and shot the table it was under in so that the dealer would run. James grappled himself on the helicopter and dove down pulling the time bomb off. The helicopter went up and got out of the window, harming no one. Then James saw a tank shoot a bomb at the helicopter. The Helecopter went down. James threw the time bomb at the tank. 0:06, 0:05, 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01.

**BOOM!**

The tank blew up.

James let go of the rappel dropping himself down. "JUMP!" He told Susan and Joseph as they jumped down. "Susan, Get on Joseph!" He said as Susan holded Joseph on the legs. James and Joseph rappeled on the a building with their watch and pulled themselves down slowly, seeing the helicopter blow up. "We're still alive at least," James said.

* * *

_I really want some reviews so please give me some!_


	7. Blowing up the Base

_Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! After reading this please give me reviews!_

* * *

The next day at night James got on his usual black armored suit with Susan and Joseph wearing the same clothings as James but without armor. "We're ready M," James said through his comunicater. "Okay then. Get to the hideout without being seen and plant a few time bombs in the base. Try not be seen until your inside. There will be 6 rooms you will need to blow up for the whole thing to," M said as James looked at Susan and Joseph. James had his Walther PPK and an Ingall(The one he took from the divers. Joseph had his Desert Eagle with an Ingall. Susan had a revolver. "Time to go," James said as they slowly left the hotel. 

James looked for the graveyard. When he saw a hotel guard come by he put a Q-Spy down and made it shoot a sleeping dart at it. The guard fell into deep sleep. James took the Dragunov and looked for a tombstone. They kept going straight and took a left. When James saw a minion he whispered. "_Wall hug."_ The 3 agents hid behind a wall waiting for the minion to come by. James then shot the dragunov at the minion's knee. The minion fell onto his knees in great pain. "Okay buddy, tell me. Where is the graveyard?" James said. "I'm not telling!" He said as Susan pointed he revolver at his head. "Tell us and you live, don't tell us...you die," She said as the minion looked at her. "Okay. Okay. It's east here! Then go south!" He said as she said "Thanks." Joseph went over to her and asked "Wanna shoot him?" Joseph asked as she said "a deals a deal." The minion took out his phone, getting ready to call the other minions but then he felt a PPK bullet hit his neck. Then another bullet. The minion then fell, dead. "Got that problem dealed with," James said as they followed the minion's directions. They saw a graveyard filled with minions with Ingalls and SPAS-12s.

"We'll need a small distraction," James said as he looked around the graveyard and saw the base. He used the Q-Hacker on it which opened the door up. Then James threw a grenade at it. It blew up getting everybody run into that room. "We'll take the other side," James said as they ran to the back door and hacked the door. Getting them in.

The room was white with bright lights. "We're going to have to split up," James said. "I think I'll stay here," Joseph said. "I'll blow up the two rooms," Joseph said. "Susan, you take the middle room and I'll take the top room," James said as they all splited up. Susan took the left stairs while James took the right.

James saw a minion with his SPAS-12 pointed at James. James quickly dodged the shot and shot the minion with 28 bullets from his Ingall, killing the minion. He then took the SPAS-12 saying "I'd need this for a few minutes." James then remembered something. "Joseph! I want you to set the timb bombs in 15 minutes. Tell that to Susan. For the second one...5 minutes," James said as Joseph sais "Gotcha," James then shot a minion in the leg with the Ingalls using 11 bullets. The minion fell on his knee but attempt to trip James down. James then shot the minion in the torso with 14 shots. James saw 2 minions pointing their SPAS-12 at James but rappeled up and threw a grenade at them. "GET AWAY!" One of them said as they ran away, shooting bullets at James which all has missed. Then it was too late. The 2 minions got hit from the blow of a grenade.Then James planted a time bomb at 15:00.

Susan meanwhile was shooting down a minion with a Revolver. After 2 shots the minion fell on its knees to the floor. Susan then took the Ingalls and planted a time bomb in the wall and also set it to 15:00. Susan then quickly left the room dodging a shot from an SPAS-12. She then shot 29 bullets from her Ingalls, killing the minion. She proceeded in the next room.

Joseph who was downstairs has already planted his first bomb and was going to plant another one. Joseph knew a minion was coming so he shot a bullet out from his SPAS-12 but missed. His gun had no more bullets in it so he threw it at the minion and devistatedly shot the guard's face with a Desert Eagle. Then he threw a grenade at a minion who was about to shoot Joseph. Then Joseph planted the time bomb.

After killing a minion with 29 bullets from the Ingall, Susan put a time bomb on the wall.

James had been wall hugging, trying to find the second room. Then James's comunicater turned on. "James, I'm done with the time bombs. Should I get out?" Joseph asked. "Yes.Get out," James said. Then Susan called from the comunicater. "I've planted-Get out then," James said. He saw 3 minions and with a shot from an SPAS-12 the first minion died. The other two was shooting 15 bullets from their MP5K(A small machine gun.) and then reloaded and resumed. James kicked one of the minion hand making him lose his gun. Then he aimed the MP5K at the minion with the other minion's hand and forced him to shoot. Then he pushed the gun toward the minion. "Please! D-" And then with 6 shots in the head, the minion died. James stood there very tired. "Comitting Suicide isn't smart," James said as he saw another room. He ran to the room and heard an explosian in the bottom of the base. James then planted the time bomb at the wall of the room and when he turned around he saw 2 guards and Roosevelt in the middle holding the Calypso. "Well we meet again," Roosevelt said.

James stood there saying "Yes I suppose." The minions pointed their MP5K at James and reloaded. "Say something and you die," Roosevelt said."Drop the guns," he said as James threw all but his MP5K down the floor. "You do know that you are outnum-"

**BOOM!!!**

There was an explosian in the middle room.

"Planting bombs eh?" Roosevelt said. James had no choice but to set all the time bombs for an explosian. James walked toward the window. Roosevelt went over to him. '"You are going to do what?" Roosevelt asked. "Commit Suicide," James said as he jumped out the window and twirled his watch, making all the time bombs explode. roosevelt has also jumped out the window. In 20 seconds James will be on the floor, dead so James had to do something.

James did two punches and kick. Roosevelt did 5 punches and a triple kick. James saw a train beneath him. He also saw Susan and Joseph. James rappeled himself at the train and was now on top of it. Roosevelt was also on it since he holded onto James. They then continued fighting by punching and kicking. After 25 seconds James continued blocking with his arms and then Roosevelt kicked James right in the torso. James was on the floor of the train. James saw a stone bridge. Roosevelt was going to shoot James with his Calypso but then was hit hard by the stone bridge. James took out his MP5K,ready to shoot Roosevelt but Roosevelt shot 45 bullets from the Calypso, making James unable to shoot. Then James shot 15 bullets at Roosevelt and then reloaded. Roosevelt used his metal hand to block the shots.

Joseph and Susan followed the train seeing James and Roosevelt fighting. "Their going to die if they continue fighting," Susan said.

James hit Roosevelt with his gun and shot him with 20 bullets. (With a reload at 15 shots.) Roosevelt just blocked it with his metal hand. James took Roosevelt by the head and with his knee, kicked Roosevelt. Roosevelt gasped and fell down in pain. Roosevelt kicked the MP5K out of James's hand and hit him right in the face with his metal hand. James then took hold on Roosevelt's gun and threw it down. Roosevelt snared at him and did 4 punches on James's face. James did a jump kick and lunge punch. "We're gonna die if we keep going because eventualy we'll fall!" James concluded as Roosevelt said "I don't care!" Roosevelt rushed at James but James got out of the way making Roosevelt fall off the train. Roosevelt saw the train coming toward him "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

And then...that was the end of Roosevelt.

"Now do yo care?" James said as he jumped off the train, very tired. "Susan! Joseph! Come to the train!" James yelled as Susan and Joseph rushed toward James. "We'll take the train station to go to England," James said as they followed the train and got to the station. There they got on the train.

* * *

_I have to say that this was quite long. I hope you liked it. Really am looking for some reviews._


	8. Q's Gadgets

_Here's a new chapter that is the first one without any fighting!_

* * *

Canada-Aklavik 

After a week and 2 days later from the last mission James, Susan, and Joseph had, more news was known about Drakken. 1, they had a picture of him. 2, his plan on the world. And 3, where he is going to.

James, Susan, and Joseph went to M for the news. "Hello agents. I have just found a picture of Drakken. He looks like this," M said as she showed a picture of a man with brown hair and long thin eye brows with a slender thin mouth. "We also know that he want's to show his power to the world to take over it. He may do it here," M said. James looked at her and said "Oh yes! And he's heading to Alaska," James said to M. M looked at them and said "We're gonna have to get there first." James, Joseph, and Susan was going to go to Alaska. "Oh yes! Head to Q, James while you're at it.

James went to Q seeing his gadgets. "Well hello! I've got something to show you!" Q said as they walked toward an empty table. "Okay? What does this table exactly do?" James asked. "Nothing," Q said. James was confused. "So you're showing me nothing," James said. Q looked at him annoyed. "No I'm showing you the Vanish Rifle," Q said as James looked at the table. "I don't see a rifle," he said. Q touched the table and stopped. Then he kept touching that same spot and pressed something. A rifle's butt appeared. "Okay..." James concluded. "Open the bottom of the butt to find pieces to the rifle," Q said. "You know how to set it up. Now there is a red button. Press it to make it vanish," Q said as James was about to press it. "N-n-no! Don't press it!" Q said. "But you-No!" Q interupted James.

"Any other gadgets?" James asked. "Oh yes 007. There's 2 more to show," Q said as they went to the elevator. "So what is it?" James asked. "You'll see," Q said. At last the elevater reached the room. James and Q walked to the room. "I have made 3 Q-Eyes. 2 for your friends," Q said. "Ah! I remember those! They make x-ray visions or thermography," James said as Q nodded. "Very good experience 007," Q said as James took a Q-Eyes and got it on. James saw Q's bones and his pen.

_James's point of view._

_Wow! This is going to be useful. Let's turn this into Thermography vision._ James pushed his lens and saw Q's heat signature._ Q sure feels hot. I could tell. I wonder if this could take a photo secretly. I'll ask._ "Q, is there a way to take a picture?"_ I hope so!_ "Hmm. I haven't thought of that but I could," Q said. "Great,"_ I may need it._

"007, you are going to need another vehicle so I have made the Q-Cycle," Q said. _Okay._

_James's point of view ends._

"Almost everything seems to be named after you," James said to Q. "Well they ARE my gadgets!" Q said. "I expect this returned in good shape," Q said. "I could try my best," James said. "You're answer to everything," Q said as they walked to a yellow motercycle. It had its lights opened up with a smart bomb launcher and a chain gun at the end of the handles.

"Cool," James said. Q looked at the motercycle nodding. "The lights has 3 smart bombs in the launcher and a chain gun at the end of the handles," Q said. "The speed?" James asked. "It's about 80 miles per hour. For more information read this manuel," Q said as James got on the Q-Cycle and took the manuel. He threw it in the air and shot a smart bomb at it. It then blew up. "You are a reckless, destroying, lump of destruction," Q said. "Just my job," James said.

The next day James went to M seeing that she was waiting for him. "Joseph and Susan is on the plane. We'd like you to bring the Q-Cycle with you along with the skis. They will be in the plane. Bring all your gadgets with you. Good luck," M said as James walked to the plane. "I'll only be there for 2 days," James said.

* * *

_I know this was very short! 2 more places to go until tear tear the story ends. I'll give my answer to the reviewer when I got my answer._


	9. Alaska Troubles

_Here's a hopefully longer chapter. I hope you enjoy! 007 movie 22 is going to come out November 2007! WHOO! Sorry. _

* * *

After the helicopter landed James, Susan, and Joseph got on warm clothings for the mission. "Susan, Joseph, you are going to shut down a factory for where the guards are. Find it and after you shut it off, Attach a time bomb inside the core system. Then I want you to come here," James said. Susan and Joseph nodded. "And you?" Joseph asked. "I'm going to have some talk with Drakken," James said as he took out his skis and got them on. He went down the slope and took out his Vanish Rifle(Which is not vanished.) and looked for any enemies through the scope. 

Susan and Joseph looked at each other. "Okay...let's go!" Joseph said as he took out his navigater and looked for the base. They kept running north after 2 minutes. Then they took a left turn. They then heard a guard yelling "I heard something!" Joseph and Susan quickly hid behind a rock seeing a guard holding their SIG-552.(A type of machine gun.) The other one was holding an SPAS-12. Joseph threw a hand grenade at them and BOOM! The 2 guards got hit by the bomb. "Come on, Joseph said as he and Susan ran to the base.

James meanwhile had his Vanish Rifle while sking looking for enemies. When he saw two skiers coming by James knew they were an enemy. Although James doesn't need the poles he took them out anyways to go faster. James got the Vanish Rifle on vanish mode and got it on his back. The skiers saw James and said "fire!" Gunshots from the SIG-552 shot out of the guns. James saw a long slope. He got on it to dodge the bullets. James then split his legs to dodge the bullets while in the air and then ducked and then lifted his arms up to dodge many bullets. He took out the Vanish Rifle which was invisible and shot a skier. The skier said "AH!" And died. The other skier was wondering how he died but then got shot in the torso. "Don't hesitate next time!" James said as he dropped on the snow and got his rappeler on a guard's sleeve with his watch. The guard took out a cigar and dropped it. He kept going with James. When James saw a skier with his Grenade Launcher aimed at James but then James threw the guard at him and got the guard to hit the skier. James smiled.

Joseph and Susan hid behind walls, avoiding contacts with guards and minions. Then Susan shot 2 bullets at a guard and Joseph shot 5 bullets from his Desert Eagle at a minion. Then Joseph crept behind a guard and choked him to death. Susan picked up a SIG-552 while Joseph picked up an SPAS-12 and shot a bullet at a minion. Then 6 guards came up to them and shot 30 bullets from their SIG-552. Joseph and Susan rolled to crates. The guards came nearer shooting many bullets. Joseph shot one with his SPAS-12. Then 2 guards came and when Susan shot 14 bullets at each of them they got to the ground, dead. The last 3 guards threw a hand grenade but Joseph caught it with his Q-Grappler and threw it at the 3 guards. BOOM! Joseph and Susan proceeded to the next room.

James skied down a slope and saw a lake. "Hope I do good on this," He said as he slid through the water. The enemy skiers fell into the water. "AHAHH!" They yelled. James then aimed his Vanish Rifle at a skier holding a rocket launcher. It shot a rocket at James but James threw his Q-Spy at it so the rocket exploded that. James then shot a bullet at that skier. 4 skiers aimed their Rocket Launcher at James but then James shot snow at them and kicked them with his skis. The skiers fell off the cliff. James then shot out laser from his watch at a skier's skis. The skier lost his skis and fell on the floor. James then threw a hand grenade at him which blew up. James then saw a bullet from a Dragunov shoot James's ski, making him lose it. James then tried using it as a snow board then. " Hurry up!" James said to Joseph and Susan through the comunicater.

Joseph and Susan shot down 3 guards with their guns and saw the control center. "Come on!" Susan said as they rushed into the control center. They started defusing the base. After they did Joseph took out a time bomb. He got ready to attach it but then heard the voice "Drop it." Joseph turned around and saw Dras Lec. "Come on! Drop it!" He repeated. Joseph just stood there. Dras Lec shot a dart gun at his neck. Joseph fell onto the ground fast asleep. Susan saw the picture. "You're coming with me," he said to Susan.

James aimed the Vanish Rifle at rocket fuels so that 5 skiers would take the blow. James then saw a pit. "Why is there always a dead end?" He asked himself as he looked at the place he was supposed to go to. He also saw a hanger on top of the door. He took the jump and zoomed into the air. He nearly fell off the cliff but before he fell he got onto the hanger into the room. When he looked up he saw many guards in front of him pointing SIG-552 at him. "drop all your weapons," one said. "As you wish," James said taking the pin off a flash grenade. PSH! The guards were blind and they shot all over the place. They started to kill each other. James took shelter behind a crate. He was also blind but didn't get any shots from the dead guards. Then he heard something. "Heh heh. We meet face to face," the voice said. James tried get himself focus on the voice. "Drakken, Rejected agent," Drakken said in a strict voice. I'm going to blow the MI6 Headquarters to hell," he said. "In just 2 weeks!" He yelled. James looked at him. "You're the one that's going to hell," James said.

Drakken pointed at the window with his Walther P99. James got on his Q-Eyes and saw a tank with Joseph and Susan tied up in it through his X-Ray vision. "I see it," James said. Drakken smiled. "I'd know how it'd be in your shoes Bond," Drakken said. "Okay then. Say it," James comanded. Drakken walked around the room. "Thinking, worried about them, blind. All these in an agent oh how sad," he joked. James smiled. "You forgot determined," James said. "Determined of what?" Drakken asked. "We'll come to that road when we cross it but first," James said as he saw a blurry vision of Drakken. "What are you planning to do after you take the blow of the MI6?" James asked. Drakken just stood there. "Ah hah. Nothing. No revenge on other stuff," James said. "I'm going to be ruler of the world," he said. "I'm going to use the Platinum Tanks that shoots out platinum bombs to show off my power to the world! They'll be so scared that they'll obey my commands," Drakken said. "Yes. Time for your question. I'm determined on killing you," James said as he rushed at Drakken's torso and pushed him at the wall.

Drakken just laughed and then snarled kicking James in the leg. Then he jumped up and kicked James in the face. James punched him in the face. Drakken seemed to have felt no pain. Then he shot a few bullets from his Walther P99 but James took the gun by his hand and shot all the bullets out of it. Drakken then punched James in the face twice. James fell over on barrels. Then he rammed at Drakken and for the first time, heard Drakken gasp a little in pain. Drakken then kicked James in the torso. James grunted when he was kicked onto the floor. James got up and punched Drakken straight in the face. Drakken picked up James and threw him into crates. James then punched Drakken into an elevater. Drakken closed the door smiling and waving his hand and with the other pointed at the floor. James looked down and saw a bomb. It said 1:30. "1 minute and thirty minutes has been wasted from the fight," Drakken said as the elevater went up.

James tried to escape. He saw that the door was shut locked. He tried to open the door up. Then he remembered. He has brought his Q-Cycle with him. He called for it through his remote. James saw the time bomb. "1:08 minutes!" James started hitting the door.

The Q-Cycle started coming down the slope and was about to fall off the cliff.

"48 seconds!" James yelled as the Q-Cycle took the jump and shot a smart bomb at the door. The door blew up and the Q-Cycle came out of the door. "Good job," he said as he jumped back onto the cliff and saw the tank going farther and farther. James started to zoom his Q-Cycle at the tank.

"M! Get out of the MI6 Headquarter!" James yelled through his comunicater. M was confused. "What?" She asked. "Get out! Drakken is going to blow up all the MI6 Headquarters!" James yelled. Robinson shook his head. "I'm going to have to tell you to come back here!" He yelled. "Joseph and Susan have been caught and if you want to perish, be my guest," He said as he turned his Q-Cycle left chasing after the tank. "Let's get out," Robinson said. James shot a smart bomb straight at the tank. The tank didn't blow up. "Take a right!" Dras Lec said as the tank turned right right. The Q-Cycle also turned right.

James shot out his machine guns at the tank. A cannon faced at him and shot a bomb out of it. James slid down dodging the shot. The tank started to use a chain gun. James felt no pain at all from it. "Dead end! Take a right again!" Dras Lec said to his driver. James started to fire about 500 bullets from his machine gun. "Sir! We're going to blow in 200 more shots!" The driver said as Dras Lec smiled. "But we have the girl and sidekick," Dras Lec said. James tried to go faster. He stopped shooting from his tank and machine guns. He just tried to catch up with the tank. The tank cannon shot a bomb out but James turned left a little, dodging it. Then the tank turned left and went south. So did the Q-Cycle. James came by smiling at the tank that was still going. "Missed me?" James asked as he jumped off the motercycle and told it to go back to the plane.

Dras Lec told his driver to kill James. James knew it so he kicked the driver off. Dras Lec grunted and came up.

"I've done 2 fights today," James said. Dras Lec rammed into James, pushing him down. James got back up and back kicked him. Dras Lec hollered and picked James up and threw him at the cannon. James saw the chain gun and shot it at Dras Lec but missed. Dras Lec then countered James's punch and kicked him on the side. James grunted from the pain. James got up and kicked Dras Lec while in the air. James then took out his Vanish Rifle and smacked Dras Lec with it. "What the hell!?" Dras Lec yelled. "You'll find out," James said as he kept hitting Dras Lec with it. Then he got the Vanish Rifle back on his back. Then James took Dras Lec by the arms and smashed him on the floor. Dras Lec rushed toward James, smacking him on the face. James flew in the air by 2 feet and fell.

Susan tried escaping from the rope. Joseph got up and shot laser on her rope. Susan was free but weaponless. Then Dras Lec fell on her and she fell on the floor unconcious. "Oh my god," Joseph said as he started smacking Dras Lec. Dras Lec got up saying "Fighting up would be better," Joseph was then tossed into the air where James was.

James started to hit Dras Lec in the face while Dras Lec was being held by Joseph but then Dras Lec started to hit Joseph and Joseph was forced to let go. "You're dead," he exclaimed as he pushed Joseph down but James started to hit Dras Lec. Dras Lec looked up and tossed James down getting ready to hit James in the neck but missed when James rolled over. Joseph started to kick Dras Lec while on the ground. James then kicked him in the face.

Susan woke up seeing them fight through the door. "Oh my god," she said.

James and Joseph kept on fighting Dras Lec. James then sliced the door with his laser and threw it at Dras Lec. Dras Lec fell over onto the tank cannon and nearly fell. He saw the hole in front of them. James then did a signal to Susan as she shot the cannon. Dras Lec took the blow. "What's the time?" James asked as Joseph looked at his watch. "I think it was 3:00," he said as James said "not bad."

James, Joseph, and Susan had to find a way out. James concleded "The tank. We'll get back to the airplane by the tank," James started to drive the tank.

* * *

_Hope this was a long enough chapter. Hope you liked the fight with James and Drakken. Looking forward to those reviews._


	10. Set to England

_Sorry for the long wait. I just got the Wii and has been playing it for quite some time. Be happy I'm back to write. Well I hope you enjoy._

* * *

James drove the tank through Alaska. He trenched the snow hard. Suddenly 11 skiers came down aiming their AT-220 at the tank. Susan opened up the tank's top door aiming the Chain Gun at them. She then fired everywhere at 2 skiers. A rocket suddenly got revenge by shooting the tank. The tank was still in good shape. James ran over 4 skiers and shot a cannon at a group of 3. Susan then shot the last remaining 2 with the Chain Gun. James got up the slope seeing 3 skiers aiming their SIG-552 at the tank. 

"Get ready! We're going down!" James said as they rammed straight down at the skiers who kept shooting but evaded. James told Joseph "drive," as he took a flamethrower attatched onto the tank yelling "die!" Then the flame drove out of the flamethrower burning the three skiers. James threw it down and with his SIG-552, shot the burning skiers.

They then met up with a dead end and saw 8 skiers aiming their springfields(A type of Sniper Rifle.) at the tank. Susan shot two of them down with the Chain Gun but then ran out of bullets. She then said "damn!" James shot the SIG-552 at two of the skiers. The 4 skiers shot a big bullet from the Springfield. James yelled "Get back in!" As they sank bank into the tank. Joseph looked at James saying "We're losing stamina! We're gonna blow!" James shot a cannon at the 4 skiers. James then called for the airplain.

The airplain zoomed at the small green dot. James, Susan, and Joseph saw the airplain coming. They all rappeled up onto the airplain. Then the tank blew up into bits. James paused and said "gotta admit it was a fun ride."

James looked out the window seeing an helicopter going to a ship. James got his Q-Eyes on and saw Drakken holding a suitcase. He then tilted his Q-Eyes to see what was in it. It was 9 missiles and a Missile Launcher assembled into pieces. "Interesting," James said as he took a picture of it with his Q-Eyes. James tried turn his comunicater on but saw that it didn't work. James mumbled "damn."

Drakken meanwhile got into the lounge room and walked towards several minions and guards who were smoking cigars. "Time to rule England and then the world!!!" He said. Then one of them took the cigar out of his mouth asking "but sir! That agent destroyed all of our bases! Nothing else to do now. We're defeated," he said as Drakken slapped him at the face. "You idiot! I'm going to take their base...I'm gonna use it to destroy all of the other MI6 Headquaters!" Drakken said starting to laugh. "Oh yes and look at my secret weapon," he said as he showed a missile launcher at them. I shall destroy that agent in two weeks!" He said starting to laugh even lauder than ever.

James then remembered that Drakken was heading to England. He ran to the pilot saying "go to England!" The pilot nodded and took a beer out and took a sip. He closed the tin bottle and rushed to England.

Meanwhile Drakken was assembling his pieces into a missile launcher and put in a missile in it. "What shall I shoot?" he asked himself seeing an airplain. "Hahaha. Wait! WHAT THE HELL!?" Drakken took out binoculars and saw James in the open door spying on the ship. He aimed the launcher and shot a great big missile at it. The airplain got shot. The airplain started going down.

"Oh my god! We're hit!" Joseph said as James jumped out of the airplain and into the water. Joseph and Susan followed along until they saw Drakken aiming the Missile Launcher at them. "Where's the agent?" He asked. "Not telling that information," Susan said not even knowing that information. "Put them in the cells when we get to England. But for now, let them be on the ship being our cleaners," Drakken said to a guard. Susan and Joseph's eyes was wide open.

"Damn it," Joseph said as Susan and Joseph dumped the mop into the bucket and mopped the floor.

James climbed up the ladders on the ship and saw 3 guards holding Dragunovs but the one in the middle had an M16(An Assualt Rifle.) in his hands. James got up and threw his brown jacket into the sea showing his white clothings with a collar and sleeves. He silenced his Walther PPK and shot it straight at a guard's neck. The guard choked and fell onto the floor. The guards saw the one on the left dead. "Hey! Intruder," one said as the guards aimed their guns at them. James remembered he had the SIG-552 to still use. He shot 8 bullets at the torso of the one holding the dragunov. The other guard shot his M16 at the crates which blew into bits. James rolled and shot 7 bullets at the guard which fell on its knees, dead. James reloaded his gun saying "new mission," and took an M16 and the dragunov. James then tried looking for Drakken.

* * *

_Whoo! Near the end. Yeah school's almost out! Oh yeah! Uh huh. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading._


	11. Rescue Ship

_Sorry for the very long wait! I just got Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for Wii! It's fun but the only thing that stinks is that there's no monsters. The Slytherin students are your enemies. Well here it is!_

* * *

James climbed the ladder and got up seeing 4 guards pointing their AUG(A machine gun crossed with a Sniper Rifle.) at James. James smiled saying "notice a beep?" The guards just stared at him confused. James then jump kicked two of them and shot them with the M16 with 22 shots. The other 2 guards shot their AUG at James but James shot the last remaining 9 bullets at the guard. The other Guard was scared. James threw his useless M16 at him and took the AUG and shot the guard with 8 bullets. He then put the AUG tied on his back.and took out an SIG-552. He then noticed a red dot was pointed at his heart. He looked up and saw a Sniper Man holding a Dragunov. James took out a dragunov and got the SIG-552 on his back and rolled out of the way seeing the bullet that nearly shot him. James then aimed the Dragunov at the Sniper Man and shot him.

James then kept on running, still holding the Dragunov. James saw 2 guards that was not looking at him but smoking a cigar. James pointed the Walther PPK silenced at the guard's head and shot it straight there. The other guard seemed to no have noticed. James then pointed his Walther PPK at the guard's cheek asking "where's Drakken?" He replied "I-I-I can't tell you! He'll blow me up with his Missile Launcher. James then said "then you die now," the guard said "okay okay okay! He's on the top room!" James nodded. "Susan and Joseph?" James asked. "In the bar!" The guard said. "Thanks," James said as he took the 5 grenades from the guard's pocket. He then walked away. The guard tried to take the grenade out of his pocket but saw it wasn't there. James shot the guard at the neck saying "don't try again."

James then climbed up the ladder and saw 9 guards behind a glass window. There was a minion there saying "fire!" The 9 guards shot the bullets at the glass with their AUGs. James threw a grenade at them which instantly blew up, the guards went flying in the air, dead. The minion however got down. James did a right kick but the minion took him by the foot and made him fall. He was about to hit James in the neck but James rolled out of the way so the minion just hurt itself. James then choked the minion. The minion then died.

James saluted to the dead minion and ran to a bar.

There was Susan and Joseph mopping the floor. "Come on! We have to get out!" James said to them as they dropped their mops and ran to James. Susan was given a Dragunov while Joseph was given an SIG-552. Then then climed up the ladder and there was 15 guards holding AUGs and P90s.(Submachine Gun.) They all started shooting crazy. James was able to shoot down 7 guards with his AUG. He had to reload 6 times however. Susan killed 4 guards while dodging many bullets. One of them almost hit her but missed by a centimeter. Joseph also shot down 4 guards but was also nearly shot. 55 guards then came but hen someone said "STOP!" Drakken walked out of the door. He laughed. He had a green armor on which was closed by silver, steel triangle armor.

"Stop now!" He said as the guards lowered their guns. He laughed. "James James James! When was the last time we saw each other?" Drakken said. "Oh only 8 hours ago," James said. Drakken laughed. "You know, I'll be nice. We'll let you live for 2 weeks behind the cells. Your friends however shall get back to work," Drakken said. James looked at him with rage. "Fine then," James said as Drakken said "good boy!"

James ended up behind the cells being bruttaly tortured. He was whipped by sticks once every two days and given just bread and water 3 times everyday. James wanted to escape but couldn't. James also was weaponless.

It has been 2 weeks now. A guard came by saying "come on!" James was guided out of the ship and saw the MI6 Headquarter. "They better not be in there," James said. "I go to that jail now?" James asked as the guard nodded. James hacked in the time bomb on the guard's waist with his Q-Hacker and pushed him to the ship. "You first," James said as he ran to the HQ. The ship blew up. "All I have to do is save Susan and Joseph, confront all the guards, minions, Sniper Man. Then I have to fight Drakken," James said as he ran to the HQ.

* * *

_Pretty short. The next chapter will be VERY VERY long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews!_

_P.S. To my reviewer, I'm sorry for not telling you my answer. It's hard to think about. I'll tell you maybe after I finish this story._


	12. MI6 Headquarter

_Here's another chapter! The next will be the last. Tear tear. Well here it is! ENJOY! Oh yeah and I'm also looking for reviews. I don't care if there good or bad just please give me reviews!_

* * *

Although James was weaponless, the guards were not. There was 4 guards guarding the stairs and 6 guards guarding 2 doors between the stairs. James hid in the shadow. James checked his watch. It read 9:30. "There seems to only be 2 and half hour left till he blows up all the MI6 Headquarters," and with that he took out his Vanish Rifle and aimed at the guard on the left door. The guard dropped his AUG and fell on the floor, dead. The other one turned seeing the dead body. That guard aimed the M16 everywhere. "Closer.-The guard came nearer.-Closer!-The guard was nearer.-Closer!-The guard was about a yard away from James.-Yes!" James said as he kicked the guard in the shadow and took the M16. He then came out of the shadow. The other guards looked at him, eyes opened wide. They started shooting their M16 or AUGs. 

James just dodged and shot 15 bullets at the guards on the right door. He then shot 12 bullets at the guards that were on the stairs. They didn't die. "We have Bullet Proof vests Bond!" Said one of the guards. "Oh really?" James said as he shot 7 bullets at their head. They both died. "Where's the bullet proof mask then?" He asked jokingly. He went to the left room, only to find 5 guards working on the navigation system. "Where is BOND!?" One of them yelled. "Mr.Bond is right here," James said as he choked him to death. The other guards turned and shot their Desert Eagles at James but James dodged and shot over 30 bullets to kill all but one person. He went up to him asking "where's the Prison Cell?" The guard said "Upstairs on the right door!" James smiled. "Alright then where's Drakken?" The guard shook his head. James took the Desert Eagle and pointed it at the guard. "Up on the highest floor!" The guard said. "And where's my Walther PPK?" James asked. "It's on the right door," the guard said as James lowered his gun. "What great friendship we have! Too bad it's with an enemy," James said as he punched the guard onto the floor. The guard fainted.

James then headed to the right door and saw 5 guards guarding the weapons. James shot one with the Desert Eagle. The other four guards turned around, alarmed. They started shooting their M16 or Desert Eagles at James. James picked up a bullet proof vest and got it on him. He took the shots but stood their killing off the guards with his Desert Eagle. He took the vest off and took the Silenced Walther PPK. He smiled.

James headed out and went upstairs to the right door. He found the prison cell and Susan and Joseph in it. James shot the guard guarding their cells with the Walther PPK. He took the keys and unlocked the cells. "Thanks James!" Joseph said. "We have no weapons!" Susan said. "That can be changed," James said as he gave Joseph a Desert Eagle and Susan an M16.

"You could go left Joseph and see if you could defuse the bomb. You could keep going right Susan and see if you could kill all the guards. I'll find Drakken," James said as he left the room and went upstairs. "Well come on!" Susan said as Joseph left and Susan opened the next door.

James found himself in the gadget room. There he saw guards messing with his PAQ00. They were shooting it and hitting it with metal bars. "Sorry Q," James said as he took out his Q-Hacker and shot it to the PAQ00. Then he blew it up, killing the guards. James knealt down to take the Springfield.(A type of Sniper Rifle.) He also took an AUG. He went to the elevater and went up. What he didn't know is that a guard that he thought was dead took out a walkie talkie saying "get back up," and then died.

In the elevater there was 2 guards that jumped off the top. James quickly kicked the guard in the stomech but was choked by a rope. James used his left arm to get the guard off him and with three mighty hits he managed to do so. The elevater was going up. James attatched his only Q-Spy on the elevater. The doors opened up and James quickly ran out of it. There was an explosian that killed the two guards.

Susan meanwhile went on the next door with her M16. 4 guards suddenly appeared. Susan shot 2 guards with her M16. She reloaded and rolled out of the way. Susan aimed her M16 at the guard and shot 7 bullets at him. The last guard took the last shot of the M16. Susan shot 9 bullets at him. She took the bullets and 2 grenades. She saw 11 more guards behind a glass window holding Springfields. Susan rolled out of the way and threw a grenade at them. It blew up, killing the guards. She continued.

Joseph saw a staircase. He ran up and saw the bomb that was going to blow the MI6 HQs. He also saw 15 guards shooting crazy with the AUGs. Joseph ran to a table and pushed it for protection. He aimed his Desert Eagle at a guard and shot. He shot another one and then hid behind the table. Then he asked himself "wait a minute. Why am I shooting them when I could shoot the bomb and blow them up?" He then grappled the bomb and took it. He defused it and attatched onto the table. He ran away, covering his ears. The guards kept shooting until Joseph shot it which only blew the guards up. Joseph was relieved until he heard more tick tocks. "Oh no," Joseph quickly ran upstairs. There he found a minions attatching a new bomb in 5:00. "Sir, tell everyone to get out in 5:00," the minion said but Joseph started attacking him. He pushed on the floor and at the same time defused the bomb. He reached at the Walkie Talkie saying "nevermind it was defused!" He then continued hitting the minion while hearing "WHAT! THAT WASN'T THE PLAN! PUT ANOTHER ONE!" Joseph ignored it and choked the minion to death. He left the room calling James with the guards celephone. "My mission's done," he said. "Wait for me at the dock. At 12:00 I'll be there,' James said as Joseph said "right."

Susan kept killing down guards until she was sure they were all dead. She even killed all the Sniper Mens. She then saw a remaining minion that had many muscles. She tried to shoot but was out of bullets so she dropped the gun and had a fist to fist fight with the minion. First she punched with her left arm but was easily blocked. The minion twirled her arm hard. She started screaming in pain and kicked the minion in the groin. The minion rushed his right arm at her stomech. She smashed the minion's left arm to make him let go. She managed to do so. She saw a pool of shark. She tried pushing him in but instead fell onto the ground with a single punch of the minion. The minion snatched her head and smashed her onto a wall two times and threw her onto the floor unconcious. The minion got ready to push her into the pool of sharks but instead kicked the minion and tripped him. She managed to trip in the pool of sharks. Blood started to appear. The pool turned red. I always thought red and blue made purple," she joked as she reached for a nearby telephone. She called James. "I'm done, are you? She asked as James said "Uh no. I'm afraid I'm not. Get outside. I'll see you at twelve," Susan said "okay," and hung up.

James was almost near the top of the HQ. There was no guards. James tried opening up the door to M's office in which is the highest floor but couldn't. It was locked. Drakken had the key. "Damn," James said as he used his laser watch but saw it was out of bateries. "It's going to take a long time for recharge but I've got no time," James said. He would use his Q-Hacker but there's nowhere to hack in. He used his Vanish Rifle but it was out of bullets. He remembered that M always had another key and it was on a table. He rushed to the table and took the key and opened the door.

James got on the highest room. He was finally in M's office. James saw Drakken sitting in it. "We meet again," Drakken said turning his chair around. "Yes. The bombs are defused, you guards are dead. What now?" James asked. Drakken just laughed saying. "There's still me," as he turned his chair around. "You're plan didn't work as well," James said. "The tanks are working on it right now," Drakken said. "Well they have a lot of work for nothing. Your tanks won't let you rule the world. Nothing will," James said. "Max Zorin, Renard, remember them? Well they failed and so will you," James said. Drakken shook his head. "Did I mention that I already am ruling the whole UK right now?" Drakken said. "That's great. It's the UK. What else?" James asked. Drakken was stoned. "You don't have enough to show your power to the world," James said. "You need over a billion," James said. "Well at least I got the UK. Soon it will be all of Europe," Drakken said. "Call off the attack," James said. Drakken nodded saying "stop the attack," James smiled. "You are right. I don't care about the world," he said. "At the moment," Drakken said which the smile off James's face. "It's you I want dead," Drakken said. "Let's just finish it," James said as he dropped all of his weapons except fot the Springfield. "Let's fight to the death."

* * *

_Long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope I make the last chapter very fast. After this I'll be back to my Harry Potter parodies. I think you'll be happy for that. I hope you liked this._


	13. Fight to the Death

_The last chapter. That's all I've got to say._

* * *

James aimed his Rifle at Drakken but all Drakken did was throw a dagger at the rifle's scope. James was alarmed and lucky he didn't get hit by the dagger. Drakken wore a green armor that was protected by a gray armor and wore steel armor leggings. He pressed a button that gave him a whole helmet protection. "Cool clothings Drakken," James said. 

James rammed at Drakken and hit him with his fist but felt great pain. He grunted. "Steel armor Mr. Bond," Drakken said as he punched James in the stomech. James felt great pain. Drakken punched James but James dodged. He dodged a left right left right hit too but then was kicked in the stomech. James grunted and looked up at Drakken. He saw the Missile Launcher resting on the desk. Drakken took it and got it on his back and choked James. "No no no. You're not taking that," Drakken said to James. James kicked Drakken in the foot which had no armor. Drakken yelped. James took Drakken's hand and tried forcing it at the button to get the helmet off but instead was just kicked in the stomech by Drakken. James was ready to press the button but Drakken took him by the wrist and punched James in the face. James had blood trickling down from his lips. James was very exausted but never gave up. Drakken kicked James in the leg giving him a big bruise. He was then pushed onto the floor.

James saw Drakken take out a sword. James saw metal bars in a glass window. He kicked it and and took a metal bar. Drakken said "let's go." James used the metal bar and found it clashing with Drakken's sword. James had to use a lot of energy. Drakken didn't have to. James was unable to chance back so he stopped and did a right slash which was easily blocked and a left slash which was also easily blocked. Drakken started to perform a stab on which James had to parry. Drakken did a right upper slash and a left down slash which was also blocked. James had a hard time to attack because of Drakken's quick move. James had to block while Drakken attacked. James dodged a right slash from Drakken which broke a window. James jumped out the window and was on a pole. Drakken joined James and fought on the pole. James finally did a left slash which was blocked. James and Drakken did another clash. James pushed a little but suddenly found the weapons reaching him. James pushed even more. Sweat started coming off him. James growled and managed to hit Drakken. Drakken grunted. James pushed the button which made the helmet get off. James hit Drakken at the face but Drakken didn't get hurt as much. They continued fighting. Drakken did a quick right left under right under left and upper slash. James managed to blocked them but got hit in the shoulder with a cut by the last slash. James found the pole had stoped and if he did one more move he would fall. Drakken called for the same airplain James had used to come to Alaska.

"I wondered what took so long," the driver said. The airplain went straight to the MI6 Headquarter in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Drakken was kicking James in the stomech. There was an airplain. It dropped down the ladder. Drakken got on and with one hand took out the Missile Launcher and aimed it at James. "Good bye Mr. Bond!" Drakken said as he shot the missile. James jumped off and got on the bottom of the ladder. He climbed up with Drakken. Drakken tried kicking James off. James dodged out of the way but was kicked in the face and nearly fell. James wiped his bloody nose and kept climbing. Drakken continued climbing and was nearly on the top of the ladder. Drakken took out the sword, ready to slash the ladder. James got out his metal bar. The ladder got slashed but James used the bar and got it through the rope that didn't get chopped down.

They were both on the top. James kicked Drakken in the stomech several times. Drakken fell down onto the ground. Drakken took out his sword but James tried forcing back at Drakken. "Why...can't you just...die?" Drakken said slowly. "I'm an agent," James said. The sword got close to Drakken's neck but then the airplain crashed onto Big Ben.

James got on the minute finger just in time while Drakken landed in the hour finger. It was 3 minutes till 12. The airplain fell down. "The Q-Cycle was in there," James said. Drakken took out his Missile Launcher and shot a missile at James. James crawled out of the way and with the Springfield he shot it at Drakken but it bounced right off the shield. Drakken shot another missile but missed. James took the chance. He shot Drakken in the foot. Drakken yelled in pain. Drakken launched 2 quick missiles at James which nearly got him off. The minute finger turned. James took hold to avoid from falling. "How are you gonna get off if you kill me?" James asked. "I'll...I'll...oh die!" Drakken said as he shot James with the missile Launcher at James but missed. James shot the Springfield at Drakken but didn't attempt to hurt him. "You're going to die if I die," James said. "Someone will get me down," Drakken said as he shot James with the Missile Launcher. James yelped and had only one hand on the minute finger. It then moved and now James had only two fingers on it. Drakken jumped on it and got ready to get James down. Drakken lifted his foot but James jumped back up. Drakken smashed James onto the floor and punched him in the face. Then he kicked James in the leg. He left right left punched James. James nearly fell down. Drakken picked James up by the sleeve. "You're going to meet your doom!" Drakken said. James took the dagger out from his Springfield. Drakken dropped James. James fell but threw the dagger straight at Drakken's heart. Drakken's eyes widened open. He fell off Big Ben to his death. James used the Q-Grappler onto the minute finger and slowly went down. James has won the battle.

The minute finger moved to the hour finger which made the bell ring. James took out his phone. "Yeah guys? Can you get a taxi?" James asked.

Back at the MI6 Headquarter (in Russia.) James and Susan was kissing each other on a bed. "I didn't know you were a good kisser," Susan said. "I was inherited," James said. "I hope your having fun," James said.

Back downstairs the cameras were on. "What's this sir?" The person on asked. Q went over it. "Oh it's only James and Susan having-" he stared right at it. "Close window," he said.

Joseph came into the room saying "oh can you be quiet," and went to bed. "Sure," James said.

* * *

_THE END! I'm going to go back on my parodies now. Please give me reviews! Thank you for reading this story!_


End file.
